


Невидимые нити

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Series: Фандомная битва 2017 [1]
Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: Гинти решает снова зайти к Декиму в гости.





	Невидимые нити

В этот раз Гинти не пытается отвлечь внимание приманкой: на этаже Декима он выходит один. Соседние двери открываются, но внутри лифта пусто, только верхний свет подмигивает, словно у них с Гинти есть общий секрет. 

Он идет по коридору, и маска демона скалится ему вслед, смеется беззвучно, а если бы смеялась взаправду, то наверняка голосом, как у Клависа, — мягким шелестящим голосом человека, который знает о других гораздо больше, чем следует, и отлично понимает, что это ничем ему не грозит. Волна неприязни плещется сначала у щиколоток, но очень быстро поднимается выше: омывает колени, душит горло, жжет лопатки. В чужом теле не то чтобы неуютно: Гинти, как вода, с легкостью принимает любую форму, затем с такой же легкостью с ней расстается. 

Деким наверняка узнал о его прибытии задолго до того, как Гинти нажал кнопку нужного этажа. Коридор, соединенный с баром, никогда не меняется: такое же скучное место, каким было в предыдущие разы, каким будет и в следующие. Красная дорожка, освещенная по краям, темнеет к середине, течет под ногами, как кровь. Тонкие стволы деревьев на противоположной стене не гнутся, не колышутся листья под искусственным светом луны. Ни одна дверь здесь не ведет туда, куда хотелось бы, но Гинти известен правильный путь, и он следует ему так же неохотно, как и мирится с бесконечными правилами, установленными Ноной.

Деким протирает стаканы за стойкой, похожий на заводную куклу, которая беспрерывно повторяет одни и те же движения: бдительные хозяева появляются вовремя только для того, чтобы хорошенько прокрутить ключик за его спиной, чтобы волчок продолжал вертеться, чтобы не опал наземь с безжизненным стуком. Кажется, в последний раз, когда Гинти его видел, Деким все так же протирал стаканы. В той же одежде, с тем же выражением лица, точь-в-точь как деревья, что разрослись на стене у входа, да так и замерли — вечнозеленые, неизменные, вне времени. Деким — живое напоминание о том, что пусть все судьи выглядят по-разному, внутри у них одна и та же пластмасса. Это объяснило бы, почему Декима лучше сторониться, но не объясняет, почему Гинти снова и снова приходит в его бар.

Декима не обмануть человеческим телом и осколками человеческой памяти: однажды купившись на этот трюк, он больше не совершит той же ошибки снова. Он знает, кто именно сейчас перед ним, и все равно говорит:

— Добро пожаловать.

Нынешнему телу Гинти не идет открытое проявление злости, одно лишь его нахождение внутри этой оболочки необратимо меняет черты ее лица, подтачивает под себя, делая их слишком резкими, почти некрасивыми. Все, что ему достается, это дежурное «добро пожаловать», и Гинти скрипит зубами, сжимает кулаки так крепко, что вода в аквариуме непроизвольно напирает на толстую преграду из стекла, тянется к кончикам его пальцев.

Он не ощущает невидимые нити Декима на своих запястьях до тех пор, пока не становится слишком поздно. Его вздергивает в воздух, как одну из кукол Декима, что прячутся в темноте. Вот такое «добро пожаловать» — удар на опережение, который Гинти гораздо ближе и понятней, чем вежливые поклоны. И все же — когда Деким только успевает? Как завязываются его прозрачные узелки, не врезаясь при этом в кожу? Сколько еще раз нужно явиться нежданным гостем, чтобы разгадать этот фокус? 

Деким держит Гинти по рукам и ногам, спокойно заканчивает со своими стаканами и наконец откладывает тряпку в сторону. Затихает музыка: это кукла за фортепиано перестает играть. Так даже лучше, думает Гинти. Даже музыкальные вкусы у них с Декимом катастрофически не совпадают.

— Я отпущу тебя, — ровно сообщает Деким, рассматривая Гинти так пристально, словно держит не только нитями, но и взглядом, и Гинти уже не впервые приходит в голову мысль, что при создании Декима Нона наверняка щедро плеснула «Блю Кюрасао» в общий котел. Конечно, не все так просто. Деким тут же ставит условие: — Если обещаешь не буянить. Я недавно привел бар в порядок.

Гинти ухмыляется: это больше похоже на приглашение, чем на предупреждение. В какой-то момент чужое лицо размывается и перестает быть чужим: он снова в своей шкуре. Стекло аквариума лопается не сразу: все начинается с одной крохотной трещинки, которая ширится, распространяется, становится десятком трещин. Вода, хлынувшая на пол, — как безмолвное «иди в задницу» в ответ на сомнительное гостеприимство. 

Нити туже затягиваются на запястьях, но Гинти больше не позволяет так просто себя держать. Вода превращается в стрелы, а Деким и бутылки за его спиной — в отличные мишени. Гинти собирается попасть в яблочко, в десять из десяти: сначала руки и ноги, потом живот, потом глаза, затем — сердце и мозг. 

Ни одна стрела не достигает цели.

Деким, который всегда держится в стороне, уходит из-за стойки и в мгновение ока появляется прямо перед Гинти. На своем этаже судья — бог, которому позволено на время забыть, что существуют боги выше рангом. Локоть, обтянутый идеально выглаженной белой тканью, давит на кадык — пока что осторожно, но от этого не менее неприятно. От Декима никуда не деться: пока он вжимается в Гинти, не получается ни сменить форму, ни подчинить себе разбитое стекло, что усеяло пол. С такого расстояния можно даже рассмотреть что-то отдаленно похожее на угрозу в его равнодушных глазах.

Гинти цокает языком и устало машет рукой:

— Черт с тобой. Угости меня выпивкой. 

Деким понимает намек и отпускает Гинти. Уточняет невозмутимо:

— Той самой, которую ты собирался разбить минуту назад?

— Нарываешься? 

— Как можно.

Гинти разминает плечо, потирает шею, но запястья не проверяет — знает уже, что Деким не оставляет следов. Стекло хрустит под ногами, когда он подходит к стойке и садится на стул. Перед ним возникает стакан виски со льдом. Часть Гинти хочет спросить, как Деким догадался, другая часть снова заводится от этой невыносимой предусмотрительности, но внутренний спор не находит своего победителя. Гинти делает глоток, думает: «Неплохо», а вслух, покосившись на Декима, замечает:

— Херня какая-то.

Деким и бровью не ведет, но если проявить фантазию, можно представить, что он улыбается — незаметно и невесомо, как нити, опутавшие его бар.

Гинти смотрит на него и больше всего на свете желает: придуманная или нет, но пусть эта улыбка осыплется крошкой.


End file.
